Kiss of Death
by Pothe
Summary: a bunch of poems I wrote from sheer boredom. If you have a problem with poems ending in death be warned cuz most of mine end that way. rated for language
1. Death

This is a short poem I wrote. Doesn't belong to any character in particular, wrote it simply out of boredom enjoy

Death

When the future is bright

And all of the stars shine

You'll know I'll be happy

Because you think your mine

I'd like you to think that

But in the reality that's true

Deep down inside

I truly hate you

In the darkness that surrounds my soul every day

You'll know I'll be thinking of killing you

In every possible way

And when you take walks on the streets late at night

You'll know I'll be watching

Waiting to fight

Why can't I kill you

The answer is quite clear

The blood through your veins

Pound in my ear

You killed me

As well you know

On that fateful day

Blood on the snow

I can still feel the moment

When my heart stopped

I can still feel the moment

When my lungs dropped

For that I'll forever hate you

For the life I now miss

When you delivered me to death

With one single kiss


	2. Tide Of Sorrow

A/N Like the previous poem this doesn't belong to any character in particular. Don't know why I put this poem under ITFOTN, has nothing to do with vamps. Well here it is.  
Tide Of Sorrow

I could drown in the sorrow

That fills my soul

For it is so deep

I'm losing control

It comes up in tides

And does not wash away

The excruciating pain

I feel every day

I sit at a table

As the words all pour out

Listening to my parents

Who but dare to shout

I could never be quite normal

As well you see

And for that it seems

Everyone hates me

For I could never be strong

Nor could I be weak

Although energy pours in me

My mind has a leak

I could never be pretty

Nor ugly at that

And every time I have goal

I just fall down flat

You think down inside

That I don't give a fuck

When really inside

I just ran out of luck

I tried to be perfect

I tried to be strong

But all of you are arrogant

And took me all wrong

I think that maybe

This madness will never stop

My problems are endless

You'd think I'd just drop

But at last the leak has open up wide

My energy grows thin

All washed up in the tide

And I'll tell you now

My not so good friends

That you just might never

See me tomorrow


	3. Goin' To Hell

Goin' To Hell  
  
Lights go dim  
  
Almost faint  
  
Your going to Hell  
  
You aren't a saint  
  
Take a breathe  
  
It is your last  
  
Life is leaving  
  
Leaving fast  
  
Blood stops pumping  
  
Brain sops working  
  
Shadows crawl across your vision  
  
Hiding and lurking  
  
Darkness embraces you  
  
Everything is black  
  
Goin' to Hell  
  
Ain't coming back  
  



	4. Light

Light  
Nobody understands me  
  
They think I'm of the light  
  
When all I really want to be  
  
Is a shadow in the night  
They never actually stop to think  
  
That I have problems too  
  
All they do is bitch and moan  
  
So guess what  
  
One of my problems is you  
I am sick of hearing about your life  
  
Or how crappy it may seem  
  
I don't think that you've ever thought of death  
  
And if you did, my heart would gleam  
My life compared to yours  
  
Is a whole lot worse  
  
But you never listened to me when  
  
I said that life's a curse  
I wonder if I ended it now  
  
Would you really care  
  
Or would you just look at my body  
  
And all you'd do was stare  
  
Life is wasted on the living I say  
  
And that's what my motto is  
  
Day after day  
  
What's wrong with me  
  
You may ask  
  
My problems are more than you can see  
  
But you never do ask any sort of question  
  
And it's starting to make me think  
  
That death is the only solution 


	5. Problematic Child

Problematic Child  
Some people say  
  
That life's a sitch  
  
You know what I say  
  
Life's a bitch  
  
Once a person asked me  
  
Would it be better to be dead?  
  
And I'll tell you right now  
  
That this is what I said  
  
How the fuck  
  
Am I supposed to know?  
  
That's like asking  
  
Could you drown in frozen snow?  
  
You could conclude  
  
That I may be quite rude  
  
That I may have some issues  
  
That you may solve with your tissues  
I'll tell you right here  
  
As I have before  
  
If you fucking sympathize for me  
  
I'll have you down on the floor  
  
I won't stop  
  
Till you start coughing up blood  
  
Then I'll drag you outside  
  
Through the thick mud  
  
So beware  
  
Leave me alone  
  
All of you that are out there  
  
Stay tucked away  
  
In your nice little home  
  
I'm a problematic child  
  
So what  
  
Do you truly believe  
  
That I really give a fuck 


	6. Insanity

Insanity  
I am plagued with madness  
Anger turns to pain  
I am filled with sadness  
A sorrow  
I cannot tame  
Stumbling blindly  
My brain has gone numb  
Darkness has engulfed me  
My senses have gone dumb  
Frustrating insanity  
Runs through my veins  
Stuck in this profanity  
Trapped in these chains 


End file.
